borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3: One Stop GunShop
Hey Everyone. I finally took the time to put many of my guns on the forum. All of them are up for Trade or Dup, so just leave a message below or send me a message at Cio-Met35 on the PSN. Thanks for stopping by! Key: Dmg=Damage, Acc=Accuracy, Rof=Rate of Fire, Mag=Magazine Size Assault Rifles: *Glorious Serpens: Level 60, 238 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 7.6 Rof, 120 Mag, x4 Corrosive *Punishing Avenger: Level 60, 408 Dmg, 91.7 Acc, 7.7 Rof, 20 Mag, 3.8x Scope *Pearl Ogre: Level 58, 291 Dmg, 74.4 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 27 Mag, x3 Explosive, 1.0x Scope *Glorious Revolution: Level 60, 291 Dmg, 88.5 Acc, 8.1 Rof, 104 Mag, Scope *Iron Bastard: Level 60, 434 Dmg, 67.0 Acc, 9.8 Rof, 62 Mag, Scope *The Chopper: Level 57, 294x4 Dmg, 6.4 Acc, 18.0 Rof, 536 Mag *Glorious Massacre (Draco): Level 58, 279 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 8.8 Rof, 124 Mag, x4 Fire *Pearl Havoc (Purple): Level 59, 303 Dmg, 91.3 Acc, 15 Rof, 64 Mag, 2.1x Scope SMG's: *Twisted Tsunami: Level 48, 224 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 82 Mag, 4.3x Scope, x4 Shock *Cobalt Tsunami: Level 48, 170 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 46 Mag, 2.9x Scope, x4 Shock *Combustion Hellfire: Level 59, 189 Dmg, 92.8 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 55 Mag, 4.3x Scope, x4 Fire *Combustion Hellfire: Level 57, 182 Dmg, 89.6 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 28 Mag, 3.9x Scope, x4 Fire *Double Bitch: Level 58, 163x2 Dmg, 90.7 Acc, 15.0 Rof, 33 Mag, 3.9x Scope *Malevolent Wildcat: Level 58, 161 Dmg, 65.2 Acc, 12.1 Rof, 70 Mag *Double Anarchy: Level 54, 166x4 Dmg, 27.0 Acc, 13.8 Rof, 42 Mag Sniper Rifles: *Fearsome Bessie: Level 61, 1323 Dmg, 98.8 Acc, 0.4 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.8x Scope *Rolling Bessie: Level 61, 1031 Dmg, 97.2 Acc, 0.5 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.8x Scope *Cobalt Volcano: Level 58, 1023 Dmg, 98.7 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 3 Mag, 2.7x Scope, x4 Fire *Cobalt Volcano: Level 58, 986 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 6 Mag, 1.0x Scope, x4 Fire *Fearsome Volcano: Level 60, 844 Dmg, 97.4 Acc, 0.9 Rof, 6 Mag, 2.4x Scope, x4 Fire *Liquid Invader: Level 57, 336 Dmg, 97.5 Acc, 2.4 Rof, 15 Mag, 2.4x Scope, x3 Corrosive *Pearl Cyclops: Level 60, 995 Dmg, 95.7 Acc, 0.6 Rof, 6 Mag, 3.2x Scope *Liquid Orion: Level 59, 811 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 2.7 Rof, 16 Mag, 1.0x Scope, x4 Shock *Fearsome Skullmasher: Level 61, 411x6 Dmg, 93.3 Acc, 0.3 Rof, 3 Mag, 2.4x Scope *Detonating Cobra: Level 60, 768 Dmg, 93.3 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 5 Mag, 2.7x Scope, x3 Explosive *Desert Penetrator (Purple): Level 61, 757 Dmg, 95.6 Acc, 4.3 Rof, 8 Mag, 1.0x Scope *Rider: Level 39, 189 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 3.6 Rof, 20 Mag Shotguns: *Hunters Jackal: Level 61, 1042 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 6 Mag, 1.5x Scope *Hunters Jackal: Level 53, 658 Dmg, 68.9 Acc, 0.8 Rof, 6 Mag x1 Shock *Vitriolic Crux: Level 57, 152x7 Dmg, 77.1 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 5 Mag, 3.0x Scope, x4 Corrosive *Fatal Crux: Level 60, 217x7 Dmg, 83.3 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 16 Mag, Scope, x3 Explosive *Hunters Striker: Level 61, 255x7 Dmg, 72.9 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 12 Mag *Pearl Hydra: Level 58, 261x12 Dmg, 83.6 Acc, 1.2 Rof, 13 Mag *Desert Bulldog: Level 58, 185x9 Dmg, 72.9 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 20 Mag, 3.6x Scope *Crimson Butcher: Level 60, 100x3 Dmg, 65.0 Acc, 8.7 Rof, 5 Mag, 4.0x Scope *Blast Hammer: Level 60, 211x7 Dmg, 66.5 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 7 Mag, 3.0x Scope, x2 Explosive Revolvers and Repeaters: *Pearl Aries: Level 60, 1118 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 1.3 Rof, 2 Mag, 4.2x Scope, x2 Shock *Fulgurating Nemesis: Level 60, 249 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 3.1 Rof, 18 Mag, 4.7x Scope, x4 Shock *Scoped Stalker: Level 60, 267 Dmg, 85.3 Acc, 16.0 Rof, 20 Mag, 4.1x Scope *Pearl Chimera: Level 58, 1056 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope, x4 Explosive *Bloody Unforgiven: Level 59, 1401 Dmg, 94.2 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope *Pestilent Defiler: Level 60, 1122 Dmg, 91.5 Acc, 1.9 Rof, 2 Mag, 3.7x Scope, x4 Corrosive Launchers:''' *Steel Undertaker: Level 55, 1662 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.5 Rof, 8 Mag, 4.3x Scope, x4 Fire *Steel Redemption: Level 57, 2551 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.0 Rof, 5 Mag, 4.9x Scope, x4 Shock *Steel Redemption: Level 55, 3035 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.1 Rof, 4 Mag, 4.3x Scope *Scoped Nidhogg: Level 59, 2265 Dmg, 95.1 Acc, 0.7 Rof, 2 Mag, 4.9x Scope *Scoped Mongol: Level 60, 1352 Dmg, 97.3 Acc, 1.4 Rof, 11 Mag, 4.9x Scope '''Eridian: *Eridian Splat Gun: Level 54, 252 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *Eridian Glob Gun: Level 56, 263 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof *Eridian Flaregun: Level 57, 269 Dmg, 87.5 Acc, 2.0 Rof Shields: *Alacritious Omega: Level 59, 1382 Capacity, 340 Recharge *Hardened Ironclad: Level 61, 2985 Capacity, 265 Recharge *Harmonious Omega: Level 61, 1875 Capacity, 442 Recharge *Alacritious Rose: Level 61, 1614 Capacity, 478 Recharge *Hardened Ironclad: Level 60, 2909 Capacity, 177 Recharge What I Am Looking For: *Level 61 Atlas Ogre *Level 61 Draco *200x4 Damage Anarchy *Level 61 Liquid Invader *Level 61 Detonating Cobra *Six-Shot Aries *Level 61 Nemesis *Level 61 Stalker *Level 61 Chimera *Level 61 Pestilent Defiler *x4 Fire Redemption *Eridian Mega Cannon *660/650 Catalyst Mod: 30% Team Cooldown, +2 Find Rare Item *660/650 Mercenary: +61 SMG Damage, 25 SMG Regen *Hyperion Reaper *400x7+ Damage Masher *200+ Damage Hellfire, Scoped, 12.5 Fire Rate, 55 Mag *Any better version of a gun I already have There it is, my GunShop. Im always looking for better versions of the guns I already have. If interested, put a message below, on my talkpage, or at my PSN GT: Cio-met35 Thanks!I-Am-Borderlands 21:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC)